Mi Amigo
by Adrel Black
Summary: A pesar de todo ninguno suelta al otro porque aunque la guerra se cierna sobre ellos como una ave de presa ambos saben que morir juntos, aun por una causa perdida, no es lo peor que puede ocurrir.
1. Chapter 1

Ya extrañaba rondar por este fandom, aunque nunca había escrito nada sobre Sirius y Remus, la verdad es que le tengo un enorme cariño a toda historia que derive de Harry Potter que fue mi compañero por tantos años.

A pesar de que no habrá ninguna escena explícita esta es una historia slash, si esto no te gusta o te incomoda, este es el momento en que das media vuelta.

Y bueno, que mejor motivo para volver a escribir algo de este fandom que por el cumpleaños de mi querida Violette Moore a la que tengo aun más cariño.

Feliz cumple Nena, te deseo todas las bendiciones del mundo, te quiero mucho. Ojalá sea lo que esperabas.

 **DISCLAMER.-** Nada de todo esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Warner Bros, JK Rowling y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia y si el mundo fuera justo Snape también lo sería.

* * *

 _ **MI AMIGO**_

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **I**

Cuando bajó a la cocina el sol aún se encontraba alto en el cielo aunque la tarde ya anunciaba su venida; ahora las sombras se han hecho más densas en aquel lugar sin ventanas, no tiene idea qué hora pueda ser, quizás seis o siete, más seguramente seis pues aún hay luz suficiente para distinguir todo a su alrededor. En algún momento encenderá la chimenea para que ilumine, pero aún no. Sirius da otro trago con la mente vagabundeando, en viejos recuerdos que se desarrollaron en la aún más vieja cocina en la que se encuentra. La arcaica casa de sus padres cruje a su alrededor presa del viento que arrecia fuera, los únicos sonidos que rompen el silencio son los murmullos de Kreacher que entra y sale una y otra vez hacia su escondrijo llevando los inútiles tesoros de la mermada y casi extinta familia Black.

Remueve entre sus manos la botella casi vacía de cerveza de mantequilla. Un reguero de botellas también vacías aún permanece sobre la mesa, seis, quizás siete, como la hora. La cerveza de mantequilla es demasiado liviana, apenas tendrá un leve toque de alcohol para darle sabor; definitivamente no conseguirá emborracharse solo con eso. Quisiera poder salir a la calle y comprar algo más fuerte, pero Dumbledore le tiene terminantemente prohibido salir, fue él quien le trajo aquel surtido de cervezas inútiles.

También están, claro, los rasguños de Buckbeak, el hombre no puede evitar sonreír un poco al imaginar la habitación de su difunta madre, llena de ratones muertos, excremento de hipogrifo y zarpazos que han levantado la madera y deshecho los cortinajes. Si Dumbledore no hubiera aceptado su oferta de convertir aquél lugar en el cuartel de la Orden hubiera soltado a Buckbeak para que la destrozara, pero ahora tendría un propósito. Quizás después lo hiciera, si sobrevivía a la guerra y luego de que el hipogrifo la despedazara le encantaría quemarla hasta los cimientos; no sabe si eso es posible, la casa tiene tantas protecciones que quizás no pueda, pero igual podría intentar.

Vació de golpe lo que quedaba de cerveza y dejó la botella quizás demasiado fuerte, ésta se bamboleó peligrosamente hasta caer, para rodar por la mesa y luego hacerse añicos contra el suelo.

Sirius lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento al estrago.

—Idiota —murmuró Kreacher, sin duda atraído por el estruendo, llevaba en las manos un viejo relicario de su madre, a saber de dónde lo habría sacado, —ahora querrá que el pobre Kreacher limpie el estropicio que ha hecho.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Sirius con voz peligrosa,

—Que Kreacher lo limpiará amo —y luego entre dientes el elfo murmuró —claro el pobre Kreacher tiene que hacerse cargo de la oveja negra de la familia.

—Cállate —ordenó Sirius.

—Si amo —respondió el elfo mientras escondía el relicario en el apestoso trozo de tela que usaba a modo de túnica. —Mi pobre ama estaba tan desilusionada de él, dicen que mató a unos muggles, pero Kreacher sabe que no tiene las agallas…

Sirius apretó la mandíbula en un intento por no asesinar al elfo. Con un pase de varita, limpió los vidrios del suelo y con uno más desapareció el conjunto de botellas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

—Largo —dijo a Kreacher, que solo le miró con ojos serios, no había ningún respeto, ni ningún temor en ellos, solo un toque de frialdad extraño entre la raza élfica.

Black, se ha quedado solo de nuevo en la cocina, acompañado solo por los pensamientos; pensamientos de años antes, muchos antes, cuando recién había llegado a Azkabán y se preguntaba cómo había terminado ahí.

¿Cómo?

No estaba seguro si había sido el destino, su mala suerte, o si, simplemente las cosas sucedían al azar, en torno a todos, y el futuro en realidad no existía, solo el presente que se iba configurando lentamente, creándose conforme cada uno de los involucrados decidían. De una cosa si estaba absolutamente seguro, siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría, gran parte de todos sus problemas nacieron cuando fue incapaz de confiar.

 **.o.O.o.**

—Corran —gritó James.

Lo que parecía que sería solo una pelea más contra los mortífagos se había convertido en una masacre. Los mortífagos de alguna manera habían caído sobre ellos sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Todos los miembros de la Orden que aún estaban en pie se reunían en un solo punto en un intento de desaparecer todos a la vez y no dejar a nadie atrás.

— ¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó a grito abierto Sirius a sus dos amigos James y Peter que corrían a su lado.

—Estaba contigo.

Sirius miró hacia todos lados intentando ubicar la melena castaña de su compañero.

— ¿Remus? —la voz de Sirius quedó amortiguada por el griterío que se ha desatado alrededor.

Black saltó por encima de un cuerpo, imposible saber si era un mortífago o un compañero, los hechizos pasan por encima de sus cabezas, zumbando. Los tres amigos llegan corriendo hacia el lugar de donde los miembros de la Orden se han reunido.

— ¿Listos? —se escucha la voz de Albus Dumbledore por encima del estruendo. Van a desaparecerse.

— ¿Remus? —grita Sirius.

— ¿Remus? —grita también Peter justo al lado de él.

—Qué bueno encontrarte —dice James con voz de agradecimiento. Sirius se volvió de golpe al escucharle, pensando que había encontrado a Lupin, pero con quien él hablaba era con Lily Evans.

— ¿Remus?

—Estoy aquí —el hombre lobo está más pálido de lo normal y se toma el costado con el brazo en un intento de contener el sangrado.

Sirius da un paso al frente hasta el hombre lobo.

—Sostente, —le dice Black tomándolo por el hombro.

—No puedo desaparecerme, Canuto.

—Tranquilo, yo te voy a llevar.

Remus hace una mueca mirando fijamente a su amigo.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho una aparición conjunta?

—No. —Sirius le lanza a su amigo, lo que espera que sea su mejor sonrisa de altivez. —Dumbledore lo hace todo el tiempo ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? —Remus cierra los ojos con cansancio y deja caer la frente en uno de los hombros de su amigo, intenta poner en su mente la pequeña casa propiedad de James en Valle de Godric hacia donde se dirigirán. —Solo procura no despartirte —aclara Sirius antes de que ambos sientan un conocido estrujón en la parte baja del estómago, lo que implica que están desapareciendo, luego los cinco, Lily, James, Peter, Remus y Sirius aparecen con un ¡plop! en el salón de la casa de Potter.

 **.o.O.o.**

Sirius abre los ojos, tal vez tantas cervezas de mantequilla al final si hayan surtido efecto, tiene la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, aun sentado en la vieja cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Todo se encuentra ya a oscuras. Intenta poner la espalda recta pero sus huesos se quejan de inmediato, poco quedó de aquel Sirius con el que soñaba, ahora sus huesos crujen y hay arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, ahora no solo tiene catorce años más de edad, sino un estancia de doce años en Azkaban de la que presumir.

Fue aquel día cuando lo entendió por primera vez, en aquel salón. Mientras Peter les lanzaba miradas estúpidas, mientras James abrazaba a Lily, mientras él sostenía a un Remus medio inconsciente fue cuando lo entendió. Cuando a pesar de que Remus se encontraba bañado en sangre él estaba eufórico de no haberlo perdido.

* * *

Bien a esto le quedan cuatro capítulos más.

Así que continuemos.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

Para Violette Moore.

 **DISCLAMER.-** Nada de todo esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Warner Bros, JK Rowling y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia que fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **MI AMIGO**_

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **II**

" _No sé en dónde estás mi amigo"_

Sirius, mira la frase que acaba de escribir en un trozo de pergamino que encontró en el salón, es burda, tonta, infantil, ninguna de esas palabras es en realidad lo que quiere decir, ninguna de ellas expresa con claridad lo que sentía en aquél entonces, ninguna de ellas expresa con claridad lo que siente ahora.

Sirius se recarga en el respaldo del sofá mirando la chimenea, las llamas crepitan alegremente en tonos rojizos, aun así la casa se sigue sintiendo fría y oscura. Ninguna luz parece ser suficiente para iluminar aquella casa. Quizás no debería de estar allí, en el salón. Huele a encierro, a tiempo, a abandono. Las cortinas zumban, probablemente contengan un millón de doxys además. El escritorio, en el que no ha querido apoyarse para escribir tiembla cada cierto tiempo, seguramente dentro habrá un boggart.

Lanza un suspiro y junto a él lanza el papel a la chimenea, todo en aquella casa está mal, los muebles están hechizados o infestados, o ambas. Las pocas cosas que serían susceptibles de salvarse están demasiado maltratadas y las cosas que deberían poder tirarse o incinerarse están adheridas a la casa por medio de hechizos, como el horrendo tapiz de la familia Black y el aún más horrendo retrato de su madre.

Sirius toma otro trozo de pergamino e intenta de nuevo.

" _Dumbledore tiene planes, pídele que te diga donde me encuentro"_

Aquello parece un intento de que todo suene peor, es como si estuviera dando órdenes, además, demasiado explícita, Dumbledore tiene planes, esa no es una buena frase para poner por escrito en los tiempos que corren.

Black arruga el segundo intento de misiva y la lanza de nuevo al fuego que chisporrotea ya casi habiendo consumido el primer trozo de pergamino.

Y por añadidura de nuevo, no dice nada, nada de lo que quiere decir, más bien, de lo que no sabe si quiere decir, quizás no quiera y por eso las palabras se le niegan.

No debería escribir, Remus no se ha puesto en contacto desde aquella fatídica noche en el bosque prohibido, cuando Peter escapó. Todo salió mal entonces, pero… todo había salido mal catorce años antes, porque no ahora, porque no iba a continuar saliendo mal una y otra vez.

Sirius tomó un nuevo trozo.

" _Lamento todo, lamento haber dudado de ti cuando no me diste ningún motivo, lamento haber estado tan asustado que en un intento de protegerme los perdí a todos. Lily y James están muertos por mi culpa."_

Llegado a este punto Sirius se detiene, las lágrimas le están nublando la vista, sabe que jamás enviaría una carta así, pero necesita escribirla, solo para sacarlo de su mente, una manera de exorcizar todos esos pensamientos de su cuerpo.

" _Lily y James, apenas puedo imaginar su miedo y su dolor, lo único que agradezco es que Voldemort no se haya ensañado con ellos. Tanto tu como yo, mi amigo, sabemos de lo que ese monstruo era capaz, lo vimos más de una vez desde la primera fila."_

Las lágrimas de Sirius se pierden en su barba, aun así una o dos se han escapado hasta el pergamino humedeciéndolo, e incluso alguna cayó sobre la tinta aun fresca, haciéndola que se corriera.

" _Y cuando el enemigo nos acechó, ese momento en que debíamos estar más unidos que nunca, fue cuando más te fallé, cuando no pude manejar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre quise sentirme superior a ellos, pero en realidad no era más que otro Black"_

En un arranque Sirius toma el pergamino y lo arruga, de un lanzamiento perfecto lo último escrito va a acompañar a los escritos anteriores.

Sirius mira el fuego, afuera ha oscurecido, igual que aquél día cuando llegaron a casa de James.

 **.o.O.o.**

Lo primero que hizo al aparecer fue revisar a Remus que estaba apenas consciente, no lo diría en voz alta pero sentía algo de pánico de dejar un aparte del hombre lobo atrás.

—Estoy bien —murmura Lupin —todo está bien.

Aun así Sirius, intenta obligarle que se descubra la herida. La sangre le escurre entre las manos y su palidez es enfermiza.

—Mejor túmbate —murmura James que se ha acercado y está mirando la herida de Remus desde el otro lado de Sirius. —Lily es buena con los hechizos sanadores, ella sabrá que hacer.

Sirius sigue en silencio, las palabras se han ido, ayuda al castaño a recostarse en uno de los sillones, mientras Lily que ha salido de la nada se acerca con un cuenco con agua, algunos paños y su varita. Black se deja caer al otro lado del salón, James y Peter se han ido quizás estén revisando la casa, o levantando las protecciones, Evans por su parte desliza su varita aquí y allá susurrando encantamientos algunas veces, otras en completo silencio.

Sirius sigue sentado mirando a Remus por lo que aparentan ser horas. En ese lapso Lily revisa varias veces los paños que dejó sobre la herida de Remus, James dice algo sobre Dumbledore y sobre las bajas, Peter se ofrece a quedarse a cuidar de Lupin, Sirius supone que se negó, pues ahora está solo en el salón, le duele un poco el cuerpo por las maldiciones que recibió, le gustaría pensar que el aturdimiento es por ello, pero está seguro de que no es así.

Es algo distinto. Algo sobre Remus, algo sobre esos instantes en los que perdió a Remus de vista.

Se está comportando como un necio, no es su primera batalla y todos allí son adultos conscientes de que pueden morir de un momento a otro, así que no entiende que hay de diferente esta vez.

Quizás porque Voldemort nunca les había emboscado con tanta facilidad, o porque por primera vez ha sentido que no tienen oportunidad, de alguna manera morir a cambio de poder hacer la diferencia parecía correcto, pero morir por una causa perdida… suena patético.

Sirius levanta la vista hasta el sillón donde Remus descansa, la luz de la farola se cuela por entre las cortinas y le ilumina levemente las facciones, perder a Remus por una causa perdida, un peso extraño se le instala en el estómago, perder a Remus por nada.

Sirius se levanta de su lugar y se acerca hacia Lupin.

Si pierde a Lupin, sacude la cabeza en un intento de aclarar la mente un poco, si pierde a Lupin…

—No amigo, vamos a estar bien, vamos a ganar esta guerra —susurra al castaño que permanece dormido — ¿verdad Remus?

Remus sigue dormido, la falta de respuesta se siente como un "no te hagas ilusiones".

Sirius recarga su cabeza junto a la de Lupin y cierra los ojos.

Cuando los habitantes de aquel lugar hagan el primer ruido el volverá a su lugar al otro lado del salón y nadie sabrá que aquel momento existió.

 **.o.O.o.**

La pluma se desliza por el pergamino una vez más, las palabras están un poco emborronadas por la rapidez con la que las ha escrito.

" _Te echo de menos, mi amigo."_

Hubiera querido agregar que si venía mejor que se diera prisa pues Dumbledore pronto levantaría las protecciones que harían inencontrable ese lugar, pero no escribió nada de eso y se contentó con aquellas seis palabras.

—Hedwig —llama a la lechuza que aquella mañana ha llegado con una misiva de Harry. Ata la carta a la pata de la lechuza y le susurra — ¿podrías llevársela a Remus?, ya sabes, como un favor especial para mí. —La lechuza le da un picotazo en un dedo con fuerza. —Tendré una respuesta a la carta de Harry cuando regreses —la lechuza sigue inmóvil en el escritorio. —Una larga, y muy explicativa carta de varias páginas de contenido, lo prometo. —La lechuza suelta otro picotazo sin intenciones de dar en el blanco y se da la vuelta con aires de profunda dignidad. Sirius supone que eso significa que tienen un trato.

* * *

Tres capítulos más...

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	3. Chapter 3

Para Violette Moore.

 **DISCLAMER.-** Nada de todo esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Warner Bros, JK Rowling y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia que fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **MI AMIGO**_

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **III**

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo le hubiera gustado estudiar a las criaturas mágicas tal y como su padre lo había hecho. Ir por el mundo ayudando a las personas con sus problemas con criaturas oscuras, era como ser una especie de superhéroe, uno de aquellos que a su madre tanto le gustaban. Un par de veces ella le había mostrado viejas historietas que coleccionaba durante su infancia, en el barrio muggle en donde ella vivía con sus padres.

Eso fue mucho antes de conocer a Lyall Lupin, antes de casarse con él y claro mucho antes de que Remus Lupin naciera.

Lupin, sentado en el rincón más alejado de la taberna mira lo que será su primera comida del día a pesar de que son cerca de las diez de la noche, un trozo de carne que es más hueso que carne y una masa de algo que pretende ser puré de patata y que le parecería incomible si no fuera porque tiene tanta hambre.

A su alrededor los que debían ser los parroquianos habituales se reunían. Estaba cansado y muy dolorido. Dumbledore le había dicho que se apartara de los hombres lobo un par de semanas, al menos hasta que los ánimos se tranquilizaran. Greyback le había dado una paliza por atreverse a sugerir que quizás deberían pensarlo antes de correr a aliarse con los mortífagos. Por un momento creyó que no pasaría de ese instante, pero como todas las veces —y no habían sido pocas —en las que aquel pensamiento le había asaltado, fue solo una falsa alarma y se encontró, muy magullado, pero vivo.

Da cuenta del platillo en un par de minutos, la carne, estaba dura y no tenía ningún sabor, el puré a pesar de su mala pinta fue bastante comestible, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, una mala comida es mejor que ninguna comida. Toma un par de mendrugos de pan que le trajeron para acompañar la comida y los mete a la bolsa de su abrigo incapaz de saber cuándo volverá a comer y abandona el lugar en silencio tal y como llegó, como una sombra, sin llamar la atención de nadie, seguramente pase por un pordiosero. En realidad lo es, un vagabundo, sin casa, sin familia, sin dinero, ni amigos, ni bienquerientes, la única compañía que tiene es la misión que Dumbledore le ha encomendado.

Debería pasar por Hogwarts y dar parte de lo sucedido a Dumbledore.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se dirige a la búsqueda de un callejón oscuro desde el cual aparecerse en Hogsmade.

Hace un viento helado nada propio de la estación. Al parecer el vaticinio del director se ha cumplido y los dementores están sueltos por las calles, es la única explicación para la frialdad y humedad adyacente. Se arrebuja un poco más en la capa raída y sigue caminando, la media noche sigue acercándose, las calles están vacías, de vez en vez se topa con algún sin techo, que camina por la acera y que cruza hacia la acera de enfrente para no toparse con él, seguramente sintiendo miedo.

Lupin lleva en la mano, presta, la varita, listo para atacar, no es que espere que nadie le agreda es solo por precaución. Aun así, cuando un borrón blanco pasa frente a sus ojos alza la varita como un acto reflejo. Un acto reflejo que no tenía desde hace años, desde la guerra anterior, cuando el reflejo y el instinto era la única manera de sobrevivir.

A pesar de ello, aun es lo suficientemente consciente como para no comenzar a maldecir antes de tiempo. Hedwig, la lechuza blanca propiedad de Harry le mira con reproche mientras sigue revoloteando alrededor. Lupin mira hacia todos lados, buscando muggles que puedan estar mirando aquel curioso espectáculo, pero no hay ningún testigo. El mago camina unos pasos más hasta un callejón en dónde permite que la lechuza aterrice en su brazo como un ave de presa y desenrolla el trozo de pergamino, solo seis palabras se encuentran escritas en él:

" _Te echo de menos, mi amigo."_

La letra es obviamente la de Sirius, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero no solo eso, la forma de dirigirse a él: _"mi amigo",_ era propia de Sirius.

Sirius es un tema en el que procura no pensar, cualquiera pensaría que luego de años de no verse, y luego de que la inocencia de Sirius quedó demostrada aquella noche en la casa de los gritos ellos seguirían en contacto o como mínimo sabrían del otro, pero no. Había demasiado que no quedaba zanjado con la inocencia de Sirius y con el entendimiento de Remus, mucha más historia de por medio.

—Gracias Hedwig —murmura Lupin y entrega un trozo del pan que lleva en la bolsa a la lechuza que bate las alas con agradecimiento, pero sin irse. —No mandaré ninguna respuesta Hedwig, puedes ir con Harry. —La lechuza ulula con lo que el mago interpreta como entendimiento y emprende el vuelo.

Remus la mira perderse en la noche, antes de volver a leer el pequeño pergamino: _"mi amigo"_ ,resuena en su mente.

 **.o.O.o.**

Por un momento se sintió perdido. No lo estaba claro. Aquí y allá veía los rostros asustados de sus conocidos de siempre, miembros de la orden de fénix. No todos los dueños de aquellos rostros le habían recibido en la orden con beneplácito, un hombre lobo era demasiado parecido a todas aquellas criaturas con las que estaban peleando: mortífagos, dementores, inferis y claro, otros hombres lobo.

De cualquier manera una de las principales premisas para que la Orden del Fénix funcionara era la absoluta confianza a Dumbledore, de modo que si Dumbledore respondía por la fiabilidad de Remus, todos debían de aceptar su palabra como garantía.

Sin embargo, aquella noche todo se había salido de control, lo que parecía sería una emboscada a un pequeño grupo de mortífagos había terminado siendo una emboscada a la orden.

Lo habitual era que durante las batallas se dividieran en parejas, una forma de minimizar las bajas, Sirius y Remus solían trabajar juntos, pero aquella noche, en que todo salía mal, se habían separado.

—Sirius —dijo, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el griterío alrededor. —Sirius —gritó más fuerte, pero aun así sus palabras no se escuchaban.

Un tramo más allá Albus Dumbledore sobresale con su altura y su sombrero puntiagudo de color morado. Todos se acercan a él. Están reuniéndose para desaparecer todos juntos. Pero él no puede irse sin Sirius.

—Sir… —una maldición salida de la nada le da de lleno en el costado, intenta ubicar el lugar desde el que ha venido, pero todo a su alrededor es caos. Supone que Sirius irá hacia Dumbledore. Así que comienza a avanzar hacia el mago, con una de las manos se sostiene el costado vagamente consciente de estar sangrando. Intenta no pensar en ello, intenta solo pensar en que Sirius estará allí entre la muchedumbre que se prepara para desaparecer.

De pronto escucha una voz gritar "Remus" por encima del griterío, luego una vez más "Remus".

—Estoy aquí —dice cuándo por fin llega hasta el hombre.

Sirius se apresura a sostenerle.

—No puedo desaparecerme Canuto —la vista se le nubla por momentos y por Merlín quisiera poder dormir.

—Tranquilo, yo te voy llevar.

Remus jamás dudaría de la capacidad de Sirius de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, solo por decirlo pregunta:

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho una aparición conjunta?

—No. —Murmura Black con la misma sonrisa que lanzaba a las chicas en Hogwarts y por la que muchas acabaron con el corazón roto. Lupin siente un sofoco sin duda causado por el dolor. —Dumbledore lo hace todo el tiempo ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? —el castaño cierra los ojos y acomoda la frente en uno de los hombros del moreno. El cuerpo de Sirius tiembla y Lupin es muy consciente de que tiene miedo, de que la sonrisa es un farol, la sonrisa siempre lo ha sido. —Solo procura no despartirte —la voz de su amigo suena demasiado cercana a su oído, sacude un poco la cabeza en un intento de traer a la mente la casa de James que es donde se quedaran en lugar de la imagen de su amigo susurrándole. Luego un tirón y sus pies tocan el suelo del salón de la casa de James

 **.o.O.o.**

Lupin regresa la vista al sucio callejón en el que se encuentra una vez que Hedwig se ha perdido ya en la distancia.

Solo hay un pensamiento en su mente. Quizás Dumbledore sepa donde se encuentra Sirius. De pronto la gravedad de la situación le sofoca como aquella noche le sofocó el dolor del hechizo en su costado. Están aquí de nuevo, están de nuevo separados, están de nuevo frente a una guerra, la pelea con los licántropos pasa a un segundo término.

Lo primordial ahora, ésta noche debería de ser encontrar a Sirius.

Con un ¡plop! Remus desaparece para reaparecer en un callejón exactamente igual de sucio a varios kilómetros de distancia, en Hogsmade. Hogwarts le regresa la vista con unas pocas ventanas iluminadas a lo lejos, allá sobre la colina.

* * *

Uno menos y ya casi se termina.

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

Para Violette Moore.

 **DISCLAMER.-** Nada de todo esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Warner Bros, JK Rowling y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia que fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **MI AMIGO**_

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **IV**

Lupin invocó su patronus en silencio, el lobo le miró con sus ojos plateados mientras Remus susurraba.

—Debo hablar con Dumbledore, ¿puedes abrir la puerta, Hagrid? —aquella figura plateada dio media vuelta y salió a todo correr por el camino del pueblo, llevando su mensaje rumbo a los terrenos del castillo.

Todo el mundo asumía que el patronus tomaba la forma de una fuerza positiva, así que jamás había comprendido porque el suyo era un lobo, un maldito y jodido lobo, la maldición que le había acompañado toda su vida.

Echó a andar por el camino. Las calles de Hogsmade estaban vacías, las cortinas de las casas echadas y las luces de todas las velas apagadas. Anduvo por la calle principal, el letrero de las tres escobas rechinaba cuando el viento le movía levemente. En la mente de Remus, el local se llenó de luz de pronto y miró a cuatro chicos salir de allí, se miró y les miró a ellos, sus tres amigos tal como habían sido en otra época, antes de que la oscuridad les arrastrara a cada uno a su destino. Aunque para ser sincero a él le había arrastrado mucho antes, él, entonces ya estaba maldito.

Las memorias de aquellos chicos caminaron hacia donde Lupin se encontraba, hablando, recordaba aquel momento. Sirius le tomó por el cuello, incluso entonces Sirius ya era más alto que él y absurdamente atractivo para un crío de trece años.

—Vamos —decía riéndose a carcajada limpia con sus dientes blancos luciendo perfectos, — ¿qué importa que tu apodo sea Lunático?

—No me gusta la luna —respondió un muy joven y esmirriado Lupin, él, ninguno de ellos, jamás lograría verse con el porte y la clase que tenía Sirius.

—Claro que te encanta, le aúllas cada que la vez.

—No es gracioso —retomó el joven Remus mirando alrededor temeroso de que alguien pudiera escuchar los comentarios de Sirius y dedujera mágicamente que él era un hombre lobo. Mientras tanto el viejo Lupin seguía de pie a mitad de la calle perdido en aquel pensamiento.

—Claro que lo es y te fascina —Sirius parecía muy conforme con sus deducciones —tenemos que encontrar un apodo para todos nosotros —continuó diciendo mientras aquellos ecos seguían caminando con Sirius aun tomando por el cuello a Lupin en algo que era mitad un abrazo mitad una llave grecorromana.

Lupin sonrió, secretamente le había gustado, gran parte de lo que forjaba la amistad tan fuerte de los Merodeadores era que eran capaces de no tomar a la tremenda el "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus.

El hombre volvió a su presente y siguió caminando hacia el castillo, tal vez esa era la razón por la que su patronus era un lobo, porque era el recuerdo de las personas que le habían amado a pesar de ello.

El viento silbó en la calle vacía haciendo que Remus metiera las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, el trozo de pergamino que Sirius había enviado yacía arrugado en el fondo de uno de ellos. Lupin lo tomó y lo apretó en su mano, con fuerza. Mientras seguía andando. El castillo sigue allá inamovible, lo seguirá aun cuando él y Sirius y todos los que conocen y todas sus memorias se hayan ido. Y es que hay memorias que se rememoran y hay otras que Lupin decidió que se llevaría a la tumba.

 **.o.O.o.**

—No Sirius.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó el chico mientras ambos se escondían tras una armadura esperando a que la dama gris y el fraile gordo pasaran de largo por un pasillo lateral.

—Porque van a castigarnos a nosotros también.

—Ellos están castigados por nosotros.

—Lo sé pero…

— ¿El viejo Filch te da miedo? —preguntó Sirius lanzándole una mirada confiada, sus ojos grises tenían la extraña cualidad de siempre destilar confianza y un leve toque de burla.

—No —respondió Remus, aunque en realidad sí que le daba miedo, ¿a quién no le daba miedo Filch?

—Hemos ido hasta el sauce, —Lupin resopló con molestia, el ciclo lunar anterior por fin habían podido convertirse en animagos, de modo que habían pasado las noches correteando por los prados baldíos de Hogsmade al lado de Lupin en su faceta de licántropo. —Hasta Hogsmade.

Aquello era cierto, pero era precisamente eso lo que les había vuelto imprudentes. Imbuidos con la victoria de haber burlado a los profesores, las medidas de seguridad, incluso al ministerio al convertirse en animagos no registrados habían pensado que podrían vagar cada noche y aquella noche Filch les había descubierto.

Sirius y Remus habían escapado, pero Peter y James se quedaron atrás.

—Y ese es el motivo por el que los atraparon a ellos y casi a nosotros. —Le aclaró a su amigo.

—No voy a dejar a James toda la noche con el estúpido de Filch.

Algo dentro del estómago de Lupin se removió, todo lo que Sirius hacía siempre era por James y claro que Remus no le culpaba, ellos, ambos, venían de buenas familias, ambos eran descendientes de largas cadenas de magos de sangre pura y ambos se habían hecho amigos prácticamente desde el momento en el que se vieron en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Incluían a Remus y a Peter, eran amigos, pero había algo distinto entre ellos, quizás era solo la personalidad tan parecida que tenían.

— ¿Vas a venir o no? —preguntó Sirius y claro que Remus iría, porque Remus siempre iba, a donde Sirius dijera.

—Sí. —Respondió Lupin cansinamente — ¿Qué haremos?

Sirius sacó de entre la túnica tres bombas fétidas y se las mostró.

—Las soltaremos en el despacho de Filch.

— ¿Y si los lleva a otro lugar?

—Tengo treinta bombas encogidas en el bolsillo, vamos a bombardear todo el castillo si es necesario.

No era el mejor de los planes, pero aun así Lupin asintió.

Por suerte no fue necesario tomar medidas drásticas, luego de que soltaron las primeras tres en el despacho Filch estaba tan furioso que mandó a James y a Peter a sus habitaciones. Los chicos tomaron el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor mientras Sirius y Lupin les veían aun escondidos tras un tapiz.

Sirius, sin embargo, era como un huracán, imposible de calmar. Soltó otra bomba que hizo que las cadenas de las que el conserje siempre amenazaba colgar a los estudiantes tintinearan peligrosamente. Una más estalló junto a la puerta del despacho haciendo estallar los archiveros.

—Peeves —gritó el hombre lo que hizo que los chicos estallaran a carcajadas silenciosas. — ¡Peeves!

—Corre —dijo Sirius junto a Lupin y tomándole del bies de la túnica lo jaló por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

— ¡Peeves! —gritaba Filch corriendo a paso ligero detrás de ellos.

—Por aquí.

Entraron a un pasadizo y anduvieron hacia la oscuridad, creyéndose a salvo, hasta que una luz les indicó que Filch aun andaba tras ellos.

—Vamos, vamos.

Siguieron corriendo por pasadizos y escaleras hasta que terminaron en un armario, fue entonces cuando los pasos del viejo conserje se perdieron, Sirius reía a carcajadas y Remus sonreía tomándose el estómago con la mano.

—Eres un imbécil, Sirius.

—Eso dice mi madre. —Ambos chicos rompieron en carcajadas de nuevo. —Tenemos que volver a Gryffindor. —Luego añadió: —ha sido una buena aventura.

Sirius parecía mirar al castaño bajo una nueva luz, como si se diera cuenta que era divertido. Remus por su parte se sentía, exhausto, pero encantado.

El aire era sofocante, el espacio angosto, las respiraciones agitadas, los rostros perlados en sudor y luego solo ocurrió, una vez y jamás se habló de ello de nuevo.

Sirius recargó una mano contra la pared en la que Remus descansaba, el castaño tragó un poco antes de cerrar los ojos. Los labios de Sirius fueron como polillas apenas un roce, aun así dejaron una huella. Cuando Lupin abrió los ojos, Sirius parecía contrariado.

—Vamos, no podemos estar castigados, dentro de unas noches habrá luna llena.

Ambos salieron del armario con paso leve anduvieron el camino hasta la torre.

Si no fuera por las miradas incómodas que Lupin había descubierto en Sirius algunas veces después de aquello creería que todo había sido solo su imaginación. Nadie volvió a mencionar aquel momento en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Remus siempre creyó que había decepcionado a Sirius aquel día.

 **.o.O.o.**

Lupin pasó un tiempo considerable hablando con Dumbledore aquella noche, entregó al viejo director toda la información de que disponía, le ha contado las negativas de los licántropos a abandonar el bando de Voldemort.

Dumbledore por su parte no parece sorprendido por las noticias, de hecho las esperaba, siempre fue una esperanza remota que los licántropos se alejaran de la oscuridad, Lupin, era sin duda la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Luego de más de hora y media de charla constante ambos se han quedado en silencio, cada uno perdido en pensamientos lejanos. El viejo director mira la guerra que se cierne sobre ellos como un tablero de ajedrez pensando cuál es la siguiente pieza que debe mover. El licántropo por su parte sigue rememorando viejos recuerdos en los que no ha pensado en años.

Al final el director se pone de pie en un claro gesto de despedida.

—Director —los ojos azules de Dumbledore se centran en Lupin — ¿ha tenido noticias de Sirius?

—Hemos estado en contacto —aclara el anciano, sin entrar en más detalles, los ojos azules le resplandecen mientras mira a Lupin con algo de picardía bailándole a través de los cristales de media luna.

Lupin traga y de pronto pasa de ser un hombre que pasa los treinta a ser solo un chiquillo de quince.

—Me gustaría verle.

—Sirius se encuentra ahora en la antigua casa de sus padres.

Lupin asiente, mientras se pone de pie.

—Gracias, director.

—Da saludos a Sirius de mi parte. —Dumbledore se encamina hacia la puerta de su despacho.

—Lo haré. —Aclara sin mirar al director a los ojos.

Ahora, al anciano, la sonrisa no solo le baila en los ojos, sino en los labios.

Lupin se encamina hacia fuera de los terrenos del castillo.

La madrugada ha llegado ahora. Quizás sea una pésima idea aparecer por Grimmauld Place a esa hora, sin invitación. Seguramente Sirius se habrá ido ya a dormir, quizás no deba buscarlo.

" _Te echo de menos, mi amigo._ " Susurra la voz de Sirius en su cabeza.

Lupin desaparece en un revoleó de su capa maltrecha hacia la aún más maltrecha plaza de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

El último y nos vamos...

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	5. Chapter 5

Para Violette Moore.

 **DISCLAMER.-** Nada de todo esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Warner Bros, JK Rowling y no sé quien más, mío solo es la historia que fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **MI AMIGO**_

 **por**

 _ **Adrel Black**_

* * *

 **V**

Hacía horas que Hedwig se había ido, no que esperara una respuesta, pero aun así no dejaba de mirar la ventana constantemente. Cerca de la una de la madrugada el sueño simplemente le venció con la cabeza torcida sobre el respaldo del apolillado sofá, la boca un poco abierta y el cabello colgando sobre el rostro sin perder la caída grácil que suele tener.

Sirius está soñando, sueña con otros tiempos, con tiempos en los que todo fue mejor. Con tiempos en los que aún tenía la esperanza de que todo podía salir bien, tiempos en los que aun confiaba que si peleaba lo suficientemente fuerte aun podía cambiar el mundo. Tiempos en los que Remus aún era parte del presente.

 **.o.O.o.**

Había besado a Remus aquella noche en la vieja escobera del tercer piso. Un lugar horrible, apestoso y sucio, en el que alentado por la adrenalina, el "rescate" de Peter y James y claro la huida eficaz de las garras de Filch, besó a su amigo.

Había besado a muchas chicas, montones, las chicas no eran un problema para un Black, aun así besar a un chico y no solo un chico si no a uno de sus amigos, eso sí era un problema.

No estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho, solo había ocurrido. Claro que la reacción fría de Remus no había ayudado para nada.

De modo que pasó lo siguientes dos años fingiendo que aquel momento no había ocurrido. Aun y cuando su mirada se deslizaba constantemente hacia Remus mientras el castaño releía alguno de sus tontos libros, aun y cuando conscientemente prefería la compañía de James solo para evitar estar a solas con Remus, aun así no podía negar que recordaba ese momento y que habría estado más que dispuesto a repetirlo.

Cuando los años pasaron y llegaron al momento en el que Remus resultó herido en aquella batalla contra los mortífagos Sirius hubiera estado dispuesto a darse de golpes contra la pared por ser tan estúpido que no había comprendido hasta qué punto estaba enamorado.

Su familia le había desheredado, no que se quejara, sus amigos estaban luchando por lo que al parecer era una causa perdida en toda regla y él estaba desperdiciando años preciosos y únicos al lado de Remus solo por temor.

Aquel día, el castaño aún estaba dolorido por la maldición que había recibido. Pero aun así Evans había hecho un buen trabajo sanándole.

Sirius lo recordaba puntualmente. Momentos después de que Remus tomara una ducha, justo antes de bajar a desayunar.

Black ayudaba al licántropo a vestirse, intentaba que se deslizara dentro de un delgado jersey; el lado izquierdo de su costillar estaba liso, pero de color morado oscuro y Remus soltaba quejidos constantes cada vez que se movía.

—James debe de tener por aquí alguna poción para el dolor —dijo Sirius sintiéndose impotente al ver el dolor reflejado en las facciones del otro hombre.

—Estoy bien…

— ¿Estás seguro que no tienes ninguna costilla rota?

—Evans las revisó.

—Tal vez deberías ir con un medimago…

—Sirius…

—Podríamos llevarte a San Mungo…

—Sirius…

—Sería cuestión de desaparecernos desde el dintel y apareceríamos en San Mungo…

— ¿Que sucede contigo Sirius?

Sirius se quedó callado tragándose las palabras, que sucedía con él, esa era una buena pregunta. Habitualmente él era el que sonreía con sorna si alguien se quejaba demasiado y sin embargo, ahí estaba comportándose como una novia molesta con el pobre de Remus.

—Solo quiero que estés bien —murmuró con la mirada fija en las costillas de Lupin que aún tenía la camisa abierta.

—Estoy bien.

—Tuve miedo… —soltó Sirius sin previo aviso, incluso a sí mismo.

—Todos tuvimos miedo, —Remus se acercó un poco —está bien tener miedo, no eres de piel de dragón —dijo como referencia a la dureza de ese material, —está bien que tengas miedo.

Sirius extendió la mano y pasó las yemas de los dedos por el moratón de Lupin con tristeza en los ojos grises se veía mucho dolor. Aun así el castaño tomó aire con fuerza ante aquel toque.

—No lo hagas —le dijo al moreno. —Por favor no lo hagas. —Aun así Sirius deslizó la palma por la piel lastimada —Sirius…

—Está bien…

—No, no lo está. —Lupin de un revés alejó la mano de su amigo de sus costillas —porque vas a dejarme deslumbrado…

— ¿Qué?

—… como aquella vez en la escobera, me besaste y luego fingiste que nada había pasado, nunca supe si te había decepcionado o si tal vez no te había gustado…

—Pero me gustó.

—Jamás lo dijiste, nunca volviste a mencionarlo y yo solo me quedé ahí, sin saber, tu ibas y venías con todas las chicas de Hogwarts que pudiste conseguir —Sirius bajó la mirada ante aquella acusación, no podía negar que fuera cierta —y yo solo me quedé allí, esperando un día entender que era lo que había sucedido realmente. —Sirius no dijo nada, era difícil para él recordar que alguna vez nadie le hubiera dicho nada parecido. De hecho, salvo su propia familia no recordaba que nadie alguna vez le hubiera rechazado.

Black se quedó callado, no dijo nada, no murmuró nada mientras Lupin esperaba una contestación que nunca llegó.

Luego de un silencio que pareció demasiado el licántropo salió de la habitación y de la vida de Sirius por los siguientes catorce años. Fue la última vez que se vieron, cuando semanas después Dumbledore instó a los Potter a esconderse diciendo que había un traidor entre ellos a Black le pareció evidente —viéndolo todo desde la perspectiva de su propio dolor y enfado — que el traidor fuera a quien había considerado su amigo por tanto tiempo: Remus.

 **.o.O.o.**

La puerta del frente de la casa de los Black sonó con su característico retintín. El retrato de la madre de Sirius soltó al momento una retahíla incontrolable de blasfemias y maldiciones. Sirius por su parte intentó espabilarse sintiendo que quizás lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando la campanilla sonó de nuevo y su madre gritó aún más fuerte se puso de pie. ¿Sería posible que Remus estuviera allí?

Anduvo el camino hasta la puerta principal varita en mano, presto a defenderse en caso necesario.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no había ningún enemigo, solo su viejo amigo que había acudido al llamado mudo que le había hecho por medio de aquellas seis palabras.

—Mi amigo. —Dijo Sirius al hombre mientras éste cruzaba el umbral, se veía terrible, tenía varios golpes en el rostro algunos parecían viejos otros alarmantemente nuevos.

—Dumbledore me dijo que estarías aquí… yo… debo estar lejos de los licántropos por un tiempo y pensé en…

Pero Sirius no le dejó terminar. Se acercó con presteza y tomó su labios von fuerza, pero lento, casi doloroso, contenido. Lupin se quedó muy quieto, como aquella vez en la escobera deslumbrado por aquel hombre, Sirius se retiró un poco, como tanteando el terreno, intentando saber si aquella muestra de afecto había sido bien recibida.

Remus aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño un poco fruncido, pero aun a tientas, buscó la mano del moreno en un intento de que esta vez no se alejara.

Y aquí estaban nuevamente un Lupin herido un Sirius desesperado a las puertas de una guerra en la que parecía haber esperanzas.

Sirius con la mano de Remus fuertemente asida se encaminó por el salón y hacia las escaleras.

—Despojo de mi estirpe —decía en aquel momento el retrato de su madre mientras les miraba pasar por frente a ella — ¿cómo te atreves a mancillar la casa de mis padres?

—Tu madre sigue siendo la mujer encantadora que recuerdo —susurró Lupin a lo que Sirius soltó una risilla.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta en la que se leía: Sirius Black. Lupin le regresa la mirada con solemnidad asiente un poco, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Dentro la habitación está desordenada, pero aun así es el único lugar de la casa que huele a limpio. Las paredes aún están tapizadas por posters de chicas muggles en bikini y gigantescas motocicletas.

Ninguno de los hombres dice nada, solo se besan en silencio, todo lo que ocurre durante aquella madrugada sucede en cámara lenta, quizás porque ambos son mayores ahora, quizás porque ninguno tiene prisa o quizás porque saben que no habrá muchas más oportunidades.

Ahí están de nuevo, piensa Sirius mientras Remus yace en la cama desnudo esperando la intromisión del moreno a su cuerpo, los moratones en las costillas de Lupin, Black pasa e nuevo las yemas de sus dedos por aquellos lugares lastimados.

Luego de lo que parecen horas ellos están sudados y exhaustos, la habitación caldeada y las ventanas cubiertas de vaho, ambos hombres se quedan en silencio uno en brazos del otro hasta que el día amanece. A pesar de todo ninguno suelta al otro porque aunque la guerra se cierna sobre ellos como una ave de presa ambos aprendieron que desconfiar, que temer solo les hace más débiles y que esta extraña segunda e imperfecta oportunidad es una bendición que ninguno va a desperdiciar, que morir juntos, aun por una causa perdida, no es lo peor que puede ocurrir.

—Ha amanecido —comenta Remus con obviedad mientras mira la luz del sol colarse por la ventana.

—Sí, ha amanecido, mi amigo —le responde Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos enredados al torso del castaño.

—Mi amigo —susurra con deleite Remus, mientras aquella palabra que Sirius solo usaba para referirse a él aun antaño se le derrite en los labios. —Mi amigo…

FIN

* * *

Extraño final, sobre todo para alguien a quien no le gustan mucho los finales abiertos, pero, no sé fue la mejor manera en que pude terminarlo, es que, que más puedo darles a ellos que a si mismos, ellos nunca dejarán de luchar.

Bueno Nena, espero que tu cumpleaños haya sido maravilloso, el mejor que hayas tenido hasta ahora y espero desde luego que esta pequeña historia te guste, te quiero.

 ** _Adrel Black_**


End file.
